


Epilogue

by MarisFerasi



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Day At The Beach, Domestic Bliss, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisFerasi/pseuds/MarisFerasi
Summary: Epilogue for WIGD, posted here as a standalone because it works as a fluffy one-shot as well. Basically this is post-God/after the end of the series, because WIGD followed the comics/show canon (loosely) to their inevitable end and this is the "beyond"And, shameless domestic-y fluff and smut, enjoy and leave comments/kudos if you liked it.





	Epilogue

"Cassidy, this is _happening_ whether you like it or not. So shut the hell up and sit down, _NOW_ ," Tulip shouts, bullying the man back from the open doorway with her tiny body. To her credit, his eyes widen and his arms come up like a praying mantis to his chest, and he plops down on the edge of the bed with barely a grumble. 

She clambers onto the bed behind him, shaking up a bottle of spray-on sunscreen and smiling with a sort of exasperated, practically-maternal fondness (complete with eye-roll) at Jesse, who's just a few feet away adjusting himself in his new swim trunks. He pops the tags off the hip and searches his bag for a black A-shirt before turning around.

"Things are fuckin' tight," he grumbles, plucking at the outer layer of unforgiving fabric on his shorts ruefully. He glances over at the pair on the bed and grins at the scene. 

Cassidy's squirming like a two-year-old and pouting, beyond eager for his first day-time trip to a beach in over a hundred years. And poor Tulip's trying to smear the newly-humanized idiot Irishman with factor 30 so he doesn't (still) burn (just not as badly).

"Yeh should've got hot shorts, like me," Cassidy winks, wiggling his hips. Jesse chuckles and makes a show of eyeing Cass' long, naked thighs appreciatively, even sliding his fingers up one, tickling a little. 

"Stop writhing around!" Tulip cries, fed up. "Jesse!" She flaps a greasy white-coated hand down toward Cass and makes a face that says _help_ deal _with this shit cuz I can't do everything at once,_ so the preacher straightens and grips Cassidy's chin, angling it up. 

"Human or vampire, Cass, you need sunscreen so ya don't burn. Hunnerd years in the shade means yore white as a sheet, darlin. I know yore eager ta go look at some tanned titties in the sunshine, but you been waiting an _awful long_ time already. Couple more minutes won't make a shred of difference, 'cept we won't have ta worry bout sunburn when we come back 'n do terrible things to each other tonight." Jesse holds his chin and waits until Cassidy gives him that slow, toothy grin that makes his pants tighten and leans down to distract the (ex!)vampire properly by giving him his tongue.

Tulip finishes spreading the spray down his back side and arms, and butts the rim of the bottle against Jesse's temple. He pulls back from Cass' mouth and nods, mentally switching slowly to doing his friend's chest, belly and legs. He unclasps his hands from where they're cupping the base of Cass' skull and jaw (illiciting a pretty pathetic whimper from the other man) and takes the bottle.

"Yer so fuckin hot," Cassidy whines, going limp against Tulip's chest. He's soft and pliant now, eager for their touch where moments ago he was fighting it. He still desperately wants to go outside, to be able to feel the sun on every pale inch of his skin without worrying about burning to a charcoal briquet. But Jesse's right; now, being mortal has its own consequences and there are new worries. 

And his two humans _still_ won't ever let him burn.

Tulip is already in her little bikini bottoms and a sheer, patterned, dress-like cover in case they take a walk to the shops a couple blocks away. Her nipples are a dark smudge behind the fabric, drawing their appreciative attention. She gives her boys a soft smile and props up on her knees behind Cass and turns his head, coming in for her own breath-stealing kiss (and isn't that a wonder all it's own, to someone who's never had to breathe?) while she helps Jesse smear the lotion down Cassidy's skin and over his cheekbones and ears while they make out. 

The real treat though is when Jesse gets on his knees and makes Cass stand, spraying down one leg and up the other, nuzzling and mouthing playfully at the man's cock through his tiny red shorts while he rubs in the greasy stuff. 

"You wearing these shorts the whole time? Cuz if not I gotta get yore pale lil ass," Jesse growls, reaching around to grip said ass cheeks and knead them, still breathing hot over Cassidy's bulge in front and then closing his teeth over the wide rainbow-printed waistband, making it snap back into Cass' hipbone. 

"Stop it, there 'r rules on a nude beach, mate! Y'can' go out there with a boner!" He swats at Jesse's head and cups a hand over himself in defense, making them all laugh. He slides away and into some sandals (another new and weird treat; he's not sure he likes the exposure of his toes nearly as much as he likes being almost naked everywhere else). "Am I allowed outside now, mam an' da?" And Jesse and Tulip have to laugh at the affected, horrible, teenagery tantrum he's throwing because it's unbelievably cute. 

Jesse looks at Tulip, who rolls her eyes and nods, and both men tear out of the room at breakneck speed, racing for the sand at the end of the walkway at their little beach house. She sighs and shakes her head, fond and happy, gathers their towels and a cooler full of ice and beer, and follows them out into the sun. 

Jesse loses the race-- Cass has about six inches worth of leg on him; it was no contest. But getting to watch his dearest friend kick off his flip flops and tiny shorts and throw himself into the sea with abandon was worth the small damage to his ego. 

Their section of the beach is nude-optional, down by the residential area of rented-out condos and houses, but up by the public areas there's signage and rules posted. Certain areas for nudity, and others for clothing.

Jesse doesn't fancy getting his already-tight suit wet and even harder to remove, so he slips off his layers of fabric and joins Cass in the water, splashing around and wrestling. Tulip comes into the water eventually and floats by them a while, riding the gentle waves. Until Cassidy creeps up from under the water and drags her under with a screech. He laughs and tosses her bodily out a couple of feet deeper, staying close and accepting her playful rage with a bounty of kisses to her face and chin when she tries to get him back, climbing his lean body like a tree but unable to drown him. 

Jesse "helps," knocking them both back into the water when a tall wave comes with a laugh that makes his heart swell like he hasn't felt in years.

But that can't be entirely right. The last year hasn't been _all that_ awful.

There were bad times; fucks sake that's the truth. Losing Tulip, then Cassidy getting tortured by Starr and his lackeys and _dying_ , Jesse himself dying twice... It's been a rough road. 

But there's been good times too. Chiefest among them has been earning the love and trust of a good man who's more than willing to put up with his flaws, as they do his. Finding some semblance peace and balance within themselves, saving the world, et all. 

Yeah. There's definitely been some good come outta this last year. 

It's early afternoon by the time they're hungry and eager to venture inside. The beer's long gone, and their bellies are grumbling. Cass has spent the better half of the last hour sprawled out in the sand, soaking up the sun (Tulip _did_ make him put on more sunscreen, especially on his pale ass). 

"Y'all wanna go into town for food, or see what's in the kitchen?" Tulip asks, laying out on her towel near them both. Jesse's asleep in the sand, his towel on his face, snoring lightly. Cassidy pops his head up and looks between them and snorts, rolling onto Tulip and burying his face in her sun-warmed breasts. 

"I could do wi't a walk, love. Or jus' a san'wich. Whatever's easy an' pleases everyone." Tulip grins and cards her fingers through his damp curls, letting him rest on her. His skin is different now, clean of the bumpy scar-tissue and tattoos and softer, somehow. Like taking off a hundred years of regrowth actually changed his very texture. It's like baby skin, though sticky just now from the sea water. Grainy, from sand. She glances down and sees that he's turning the barest shade of pink, and pushes at him. 

"Get Jesse, sugar. We'll go wash up and go get a late lunch, okay?" Cass smiles at her and presses up onto hands and knees over her for a kiss before crawling over to Jesse's prone form. He pauses, considering and then cages Jesse in with his limbs, collapsing on top of the preacher dramatically. 

Jesse jumps awake with a grunt, sighing when he realizes it's just his boyfriend nuzzling at his sandy neck, and sinks back into the sand. 

"C'mon, Padre, lunch time," Cassidy nibbles into his skin, teasing. His lissome fingers are dancing up Jesse's bare ribs, tickling.

"If you make a joke about sausage or hotdogs I'm throwing you back in the ocean," Jesse mutters back, shoving at his face with a hand. He sits up and turns to look at Tulip, giggling a few feet away. "We goin home or going out?" 

"Figured we'd go out, cause some trouble." Tulip gives her boys that devilish little smile of hers and stands, tucking their mess back into her bag and waiting on them to get up and shake off the cakes of sand. 

In short order, all three are washed, de-sanded, and walking the short mile or so into town, enjoying the comfortable silence after nearly a year of chaos on the lam, causing mayhem on every edge of the US (and parts of continental Europe). 

The good (probably retired, right?) preacher is a pace or two behind Tulip and Cass, swinging their hands between them like teenagers. Cassidy's certainly enjoying being as naked as possible after eons of having to keep covered all the time; he's in tiny, soft, billowy running shorts that flaunt far too much mile-long thigh, his vans, and one of Jesse's tank tops. Jesse bites his lips and clears his throat after staring for a little too long and speeds up, burrowing playfully between their shoulders.

Jesse bumps his shoulder into Tulip and takes her hand, smiling as he reaches out and hooks his fingers into Cassidy's elbow, dragging him back a couple places to do the same. Cass pauses and looks at their entwined hands for a moment, a little wobbly, and dips his chin, almost bashfully. Jesse smirks at him and comes closer until he has to tip his head all the way back to reach Cass' mouth with his own for a chaste but possessive kiss. Cass blinks and lets Tulip drag them on down the sidewalk and into a restaurant.

He's still that skinny idiot that fell from an airplane and into Jesse's lap, going all soft and eager when he hears " _I like having you around"_ for what had been, perhaps, the very first time. Still not quite used to people wanting him to stick around _period_ , but these two are trying their damnedest to make him feel like he's an equal partner, here. 

Because, finally, he _is_. 

They eat and drink merrily, enjoying the hot weather on the patio of the establishment, the bright sun and crisp heat on their skin. But soon enough, another, deeper heat starts to infect each of them, and they're eyeing one another in that special way that only ends in the bedroom. 

Three drinks hit Cass harder than they have in _ages_ , and he's stumbling between the two of them back to their little house, laughing with his heart on his sleeve. Tulip holds him upright while Jesse unlocks the door and ushers them in, giggling madly at the idea Tulip has come up with for them, tonight. 

As it turns out, Cassidy did get a little pink on his shoulders and chest, so they rub him down (fully naked, of course) with aloe and plenty of kisses until he's stretched out on the bed on his back, loose and pliant but very, very hard and eager.

He licks his lips while Jesse kneels behind Tulip, cupping her breasts for his view, kissing her deeply. One hand slides down her belly, dipping lower and inside to spread her wetness over her, teasing her clit while she writhes. 

It had been a whole new world for Cassidy, learning how to touch them all over again. Not needing to temper his strength, knowing that gripping and scratching or feathering soft fingertips or thrusting his hips wouldn't break them anymore if he forgot himself. It was a heady thing, practically re-learning sex with these two maniacs here, but he was more than up for the ride. He palms a hand over his cock now, biting his own lips as he watches Jesse scrape his teeth down the side of Tulip's neck, stippling up goosebumps on her skin. 

She reaches forward with a sly grin and takes Cass' cock from his hand, tugging at it loosely and then sinking to her elbows to wrap her plush mouth around the head. He hisses, toes curling at the vibration as she moans around him, responding to something Jesse's doing to her, no doubt. The preacher's sunk two fingers into her dripping pussy, thumb working her clit until she squeals against Cass and sinks her nails into his hips. 

He's cupping her head carefully, fingers threading through her curls as he tries not to fuck her mouth too roughly; she's already letting him get away with more than usual. Tulip's not much of one for blowjobs, but when you have two boyfriends, odds are you're naturally gonna have to hand out more of them, or get left outta stuff while they do each other. 

Just as Cass' head falls back onto the bed and he's breathing erratically, Tulip pulls off and cralws up and over him, looking over her shoulder at Jesse as she sinks down on Cass' cock smoothly. The damn devil smiles back, crawling up to push her forward over Cassidy so she's supporting her weight on either side of his head. There are strong, male hands everywhere on her, sliding and squeezing and cupping, until she hears the _snikt_ of the lube bottle and Jesse's fingers are stilling her riding hips so he can slip a finger up her ass. 

"C'mere, luv," Cassidy whispers, tugging her down until their lips latch together. He still knows exactly the right way to kiss her, different from Jesse (and different from how _he_ kisses Jesse). He pouts into her mouth, giving her something to suck on while his tongue traces her teeth and lips carefully, sending shivers down her neck and shoulders. In return, she bites at him, more gently than before but still fighting. He may have changed, but she'll always be spitfire and sharp edges. 

Jesse finally finishes stretching her, but because of his wider girth it takes several moments of back-and forth and grunting and hissing until everyone is seated and stretched tight and comfortable. 

Well, _comfortable_ is a loose term; Cassidy's fairly _dying_ to come by now but he squeezes his molars together and focuses on reigning his testicles into submission. He wants this, dammit, and he's gonna make it last as long as he possibly can. 

Tulip's kisses are getting sloppy now as she loses focus, bucking between the two of them. She finally goes still when Jesse starts thrusting in earnest, rubbing Cass against all the right spots inside and out and she presses her shoulders back into Jesse's chest with a scream that makes both their bellies clench. 

Cass is gone almost before her muscles start milking him, taken down by her eyes rolling back in ecstasy and her nails raking down his pecs. He grips at her waist and comes, pinning her to him like a lifeline when she collapses onto him, exhausted.

He can still feel Jesse's cock sliding in and out through the thin barrier between them, and it prolongs his orgasm a bit, the hypnotic, squeezing-grind of it, until Jesse stills and ruts deep a couple times, jetting his seed in Tulip's tight channel. 

Tulip, as ever, is the first to move. She shoves at them and pulls away, hissing slightly as Jesse slides out of her with a squelch that makes all if them groan in faint (though fond) disgust. Both of them keep a lazy hand on her while she slumps to the side, one leg still dangling across Cass' hips. 

"Fer nex' time, I t'ink we need ta go replace t'at strap on, _acushla_ ," Cassidy breathes, deadpan and half-asleep. Tulip snorts and digs her toes into his side. 

"For you, or Jesse?" She asks, and both of them look up at the preacher, still on his knees above Cassidy. He has the calmest, most serene look about him that Cass has ever seen. He comes forward until he can latch his mouth to Cassidy's, laying flat on the other man, his other hand still holding Tulip's hip with a caress. 

They've _finally_ found some peace.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am now taking prompts, as long as they have something to do with these three. Find me on Tumblr at cuisle_mo_chroidhe and pop me off a message, I'll have you spilling your dies soon enough.   
> In a pleasant way.. hopefully...yeesh.


End file.
